Fast Healer
by newvagabond
Summary: Starscream/Megatron. Tactile. Plug 'n play. Some self-service. Set after "Shadowzone". Starscream's chassis bumped into computer, trapped between it and Megatron's hungry hips. Nowhere to go.


A/N: **Starscream/Megatron. Tactile. Plug 'n play. Some self-service. **Set after "Shadowzone" whenever Starscream gets his silly arm back.

I wanted to do something consensual between them since the things I've written before were clearly not. Starscream is so interesting because he does have these shifts of terrified subservience and unbridled defiance, so I played with that because I didn't want to just keep it one-sided or risk woobiescream since I've already had rapescream and drunkrapescream? XD

This is not a romantic, oh, you're a pretty jet plane, you're my waifu fic. This is very much their canon show dynamic, except uh... sex?

Though I can say I won't ever write any kawaii MegaStar the way I see most people doing it, I do have something pre-series planned that will allow for less I-want-you-to-die tension and more just fun flirty rough deep space sex or something. Can't wait to write it.

Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

"Fast healer as always, Starscream."

The Seeker didn't dare turn around and stared at the spiked shadow playing out before him.

Per Soundwave's instructions, he'd been attending to the tedious task of systematizing logs. Normally an impressive bitch would be put up about such drone-level assignment, but given his recent injuries at the hand of his newly-revived master, he was relieved to be able to work somewhere quiet and solitary. He could lick his wounds in private and not worry about Vehicon gossip.

He could already sense Megatron's field behind him, and settled his claws against the type-pad. "The faster I heal, the quicker I can return to serving you, Lord Megatron," he answered, displaying not a trickle of whatever Alpha status he'd been exhibiting during Megatron's coma.

"Do you suggest you cannot serve me at this very moment?" It was mocking and dripping with intent. Starscream wasn't dumb. He knew what to make of the buzzing field, and stilled as the much larger mech's servo curled around his wrist. Megatron lifted the arm this way and pulled it back, a subtle and possessive movement.

Starscream didn't respond, and barely moved when another set of claws settled under his chin. It was only when he felt a plate open against his collar and sharp denta scrape down that his free servo held onto a large wrist apprehensively.

"Hmm, Starscream?" Megatron was leaned down a trifle awkwardly over the Seeker, but still managed to walk them both forward. Starscream's chassis bumped into computer, trapped between it and Megatron's hungry hips. Nowhere to go.

"No," Starscream forced out. "That is not what I suggest, Master."

Megatron's teeth then sunk in, bright energon lighting his mouth and filling his intake with a delicious charge. Starscream couldn't even pretend this was meant to be part of his punishment. Not in that way. Not with his field flickering back and begging to dance with Megatron's.

The once-gladiator knew this, felt this, was familiar with his Seeker's field, and freed a hand to slide it up a wing. Starscream's normally impeccable armor was marred; dark and scratched. He observed his work, still savoring the taste of the jet's energon in his intake.

"Knockout tells me your new arm will take some time to fully integrate," he said suddenly, purposefully at that moment. He could see the silver plating go pale.

"No, Lord Megatron, you must be mistake—" Megatron scratched the wing deeply and the aerial shrieked, vocalizer faltering embarrassingly.

"Do not lie!" It was a roar that would've made Starscream's legs give out if they weren't already shaking from the pain in his left wing. The panels made frantic little sounds as the sensitive body part tried to move away from the abusive grasp, eventually turning down completely.

Suddenly claws retracted, and smoothed down, following the droop, to the tip. He dipped one sharp finger under a panel, knowing well the nodules there were highly sensitive. Starscream's painful shaking turned into a shudder of static. It was a promise of pleasure.

The Seeker's field was an enticing cocktail of fear and want and his fans clicked on suddenly. Megatron ground forward, forcing Starscream's chassis hard against the electronic alter. Claws reached back in a conflicted scramble, scratching at Megatron's thighs in a silent plea for more.

The arousal was undeniable at this point. They weren't even plugged in yet and the jet's ventilations were labored and hard, field fully unleashed and begging. It was no surprise to Megatron. Starscream may be all poised confidence and false Alpha in battle and aboard the ship, but when he was overheated and desperate...

With a click, Starscream's interface panel opened and he bucked back against his leader. "Plug in," he husked. Had that sounded anything like an order, he would've been smacked back five giga-cycles. But it was static and needy, and only made a laugh rumble from Megatron's vocalizer.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes..."

"What was that?"

"Y-_Yes_!"

Starscream's wings snapped up now, angry, horny, and ahhh, there was that troublesome defiance. Gone now was the fear and whimpering. Megatron gave a sharp grin and held his second in command at the waist now, knowing well what contact with the cabling there did.

"Why don't you inspect your cable for me?"

Starscream whipped halfway around in rage despite the grip on him. "What?!"

Megatron dug a finger under a cable to strain it, patiently waiting for the Seeker to collect himself from a hard shiver. Starscream gripped the console, gritting his dentals together like he was trying to salvage any last living shred of dignity. It was one thing to beg for a good fragging from Megatron, especially after being punished like that. But to play with his own cable in front of him? _For _him?

He slammed fists down in resignation and straightened, letting his dorsal plating lean back against Megatron. His cable snaked out shyly and he couldn't even look at it. After a deep ventilation he took it into his hand, holding the conductive end between sharp digits.

Megatron held his claws still but for one teasing twitch, peering down over his prey. The silver jet compressed his talons, squeezing the cable, and arched back when a crackle sounded from his own needy port. "Again," Megatron commanded, giving a tug at one of the thicker energon lines in his own grip as reward.

Starscream gasped and manipulated his interface cable again. He wasn't able to resist and scratched with the other servo at the exposed paneling. An agonizingly small amount of energy rippled up his arm and his field pleaded, crossing with Megatron's.

The sight was all too enticing and with this much buzz between them he couldn't resist beginning a slow grind into Starscream's perfectly forged aft. The jet growled and bucked back against him, friction driving him mad, lack of stimulation making him starved.

"Enough!" Starscream shoved back with a loud clang, and barely turned around before he was grabbed all too easily by the waist and slammed into the computer, legs in the air around Megatron's middle.

"_I_ will say when it is enough, Starscream," Megatron growled, thrusting their pelvic plates together in a deliberate mash of pain and pleasure.

Starscream flailed under him, thrusters roaring and sparking. Optics were locked and glowing.

_Fuck me hard. _

Megatron's spiked armor shifted in anticipation and his panel flew open. Starscream's spark ached from speed and he wiggled impatiently, halting ventilations while he boosted his system's firewalls.

There was a telling click as Megatron forced his cable into the port. Starscream flailed yet again almost comically, reaching with his cable hurriedly. Megatron was unapologetic as he yanked it away and completed the circuit.

He didn't even wait a nano-klik before pounding forward with all his strength. And Starscream, pinned properly like cheap torrented software, could only hold on tight and scream.

Energy crackled without restraint between them, fans a roar mixed with the pure unhinged grating of mech bodies. Megatron wasn't the type to wait for a return in frequency, and his system was a lot more heavy duty anyway. He pulled the pleasure deep from Starscream's protoform, causing the jet's vocalizer to die out mid-Cybertronian swear word.

The aerial crossed his pedes behind the giant Decepticon and tried desperately to gain purchase with his claws upon spiked shoulders. It was clear he favored one arm over the other and Megatron filed away that knowledge for later.

"Ha-_ard_-der—" His dignity was pretty much fucked at this point, so why not start begging again?

Megatron was swift, shoving the energy back through his cables so hard that he could feel with clarity the moment Starscream's firewalls buckled and he was able to interface fully, sending lightning into every circuit. In a loud surge, Starscream arched up against him, eyes lit like fire from within. The overload sent him reeling, clawing into his master, thighs squeezing in a loving betrayal around Megatron, around the source of his ecstasy.

The transfer of static made the shiny steel gladiator's optics roll, and the computer panel cracked nearly in half under the force of his final overloading thrusts.

Ventilations were rough and dangerous. Megatron's system shouted at him for coolant, but that could wait. He'd just noticed Starscream's lights were out and stared amused. He'd never known a mech to shut down so easily from system overload.

All it took was a pinch at the new arm to wake Starscream with a start, optics flickering. "I just had that welded!" he shrieked and grabbed his new arm protectively.

Megatron raised his eyebrows sardonically, talons catching Starscream's chin in a strong grasp. "Anything else you'd like to confess?"

Starscream shrank under him, aware of the straining (and broken) machine they'd just had a mad frag on.

"No?" Megatron continued, mocking and cruel. With a final squeeze to waist cables, he untangled from Starscream's useful long legs and not so gently unplugged them both.

Starscream, biting his mouthplate, eased off of the computer console. If he'd been sore before, now even his protoform ached. Luckily Megatron was at least almost the same color as him, so the paint transfers weren't... who the frag was he kidding, they were obvious. And his normally perfectly tight cabling was slack. It might not be that noticeable but it hurt like the Pit. If Knockout laughed at him he would shove a drill up his tailpipe.

Megatron seemed to have been inspecting his claws and looked up now. "Continue with your work."

With an indignant squawk Starscream motioned to the clearly fucked-up machine. "You can't be serious! How can I be expected to continue when_ you _broke it in half by..." Starscream shut his mouth when Megatron raised a servo at him, teeth bared. The spiked Decepticon lowered it after a moment when he was sure his message was clear.

"Soundwave will need the rest of that data filed by the end of this cycle. I suggest you not waste any more time."

With that, he was out the door, and Starscream's wings went slack when he turned to face the mangled machinery.


End file.
